Retribution
by Firebolt Lord of Fire
Summary: The story is based on Prince Firestorms stories. It is about Apocalypse who returns with the help of Trixie out of hell. He tries to take revenge on Firestorm by using his friend Firebolt. But soon he has to realize that he isn't powerful enough to control the stallion... Please review.
1. Secret plans of Return

The story is related to the stories of Prince Firestorm. Some of the characters and objects are created by him. The story take place between Old Enemys and Quest for the Jewels of Destruction.

I want to thank everyone who helped me with this little story.

**Retribution**

**Chapter 1: Secret plans of Return**

"Hey" a silent mares voice said, "I need your help."

Apocalypse opened his eyes slowly and looked around in his dungeon to find the source of the voice but nopony else was in the room. "It must have been a dream" he thought.

"Hey! I need your help to escape from here", the voice whispered again.

"Who are you?" he yawned, "And where are you?"

"I'm a foe of Firestorm and therefore I'm a friend of yours." the voice whispered in his ears ignoring the other question.

"And how should I help you? I'm banished to this place. I can't leave hell." He said.

"I have something that might help you." The mysterious voice said as it died away, "Meet me tomorrow at town square."

"Wait! How should I meet you when I don't know who you are?" he asked but soon he realized that the voice had been gone.

He lay back down on his plank bed and was wondering if the voice was an illusion of his mind or if there is somepony who really wanted his help to escape and who this mysterious mare was.

In the next morning he decided to go to the town square to be sure that there was somepony who needs his help. After he had arrived he stood next to the fountain and waited for the mysterious mare. About half an hour later he heard the voice again "I'm glad you could make it." The voice whispered.

"Where are you?" Apocalypse asked with a bad feeling about this whole escape plan. "I'm behind the tavern." he heard the voice answering.

He went in the direction of the tavern as he saw a shape with a black cloak disappearing behind the building. Now he has the opportunity to find out who the mysterious voice belongs to. As he arrived he recognized that there was nopony behind the tavern. With a trail of frustration he asked: "Is there anypony?"

"Yes. I'm straight behind you." he heard the voice chuckling which made him feel a bit scared.

Apocalypse turned around just as the pony with the black cloak appeared out of nowhere. Even now after she pulled down her hood he saw that the mysterious mare was a bright blue unicorn with a pale blue mane.

"Why isn't your horn cracked as the horns of the other banished unicorns?" he said amazed.

"I used an illusion spell when Firestorm banished me so I could at least secure my horn. But that's not important. I need your help to escape from here." she said.

"But it is impossible to esca…"

"Impossible if you haven't got one of these." the mare interrupted him while she pulled an earring with a glowing purple gem hanging on it out of her mane.

"I-Is this w-what I think it is?" Apocalypse stuttered as he saw the glowing gem.

"It is one of the jewels of destruction." she said after she stored the gem back in her mane.

"How have you managed to bring him here down to hell?" he asked.

"Well…I stole it from Firestorm while he was banishing Me." the blue mare said with an evil smile on her face.

"You have a jewel of destruction and you need my help to escape from here? …" he summed up, "I might help you if you help me to take revenge on Firestorm."

"It seems that we have an agreement then." She smiled, "But how should we escape?"

"That's easy. We have to find one of those elite soldiers and manipulate him so he will open us the gates or we find a special demon that can dig us a way out." he said with a grin on his face while he thought about his revenge.


	2. Presumptions

**Chapter 2: Presumptions**

It was past midnight when the messenger came into the room and recognized that his master a large alicorn stallion with a golden coat and a burning mane was still awake.

"One of the protector unicorns notified a try of somepony to take control of one of your soldiers in hell, My Lord." he reported.

"Has the protector made contact with the soldier?" the stallion asked.

"Yes, he had. But the soldier had nothing suspicious to report." the messenger answered.

"Send a message to Firestorm. I have to talk to him, immediately." he ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Firebolt." the messenger said as he left the room.

After the door closed Firebolt stood up and fixed his mane as he heard a quiet crackle besides his bed. He put up a log and threw it towards the source of the noise. "It seems that we have a huge problem" he said to Sparky his pet fire demon who started chewing on the log.

About an hour later Firestorm arrived at the camp deep inside the Everfree forest. He landed besides the flagpole with the flag of United Equestria hanging on it. On his way to the central building of the camp he passed several barracks for the service ponies of the base. He entered the building and took the first elevator down to the fourth sublevel.

When the doors opened he saw the long corridor to the conference room. At the end he saw a door which was guarded by two of Firebolts elite soldiers. The soldiers were both alicorns and wore dark grey armors which covered nearly the whole body.

Inside the room Firebolt waited eagerly for his guest. "You are late." he said as Firestorm entered the room.

"Well, I was sleeping with Rainbow Dash besides me." Firestorm answered. "But there must be a matter why you wanted to see me."

"Yes. There was an incident in hell. Somepony tried to manipulate one of my soldiers. You know what this could mean?" Firebolt reported.

"Do you mean somepony is planning to escape out of hell?"

"Correct. But we have no clue who or how many banished planning to escape."

"That's not that kind of message I hoped for." Firestorm said as he walked over to a map of Equestria, "I will tell my sisters to double the guards in every town."

"That might be a good start to prevent an upcoming disaster but if it comes again to war I will not be able to fight against an army even if I have the best soldiers in whole Equestria. But we are only twenty. So you have to reunion your troops again and help me" Firebolt said as he stepped besides Firestorm.

"You know that Equestria can't deal with another war." Firestorm said as he thought at the fallen ponies of the last war, "But I will do my best."

"I hope it won't get so far but we have to prepare for the worst case." The golden stallion said as he pointed at the map, "I have sent out my spies all over Equestria even into hell to get some information about our enemy."

"You can contact me again when you have more information." Firestorm yawned as he got ready to leave, "And next time when you wake me up, try to have good news."

"I will try my best!" Firebolt called after Firestorm.


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

Firebolt stood awhile face to face with the map and thought about what his enemy is planning. As he noticed that somepony entered the room he turned around and said: "You can't fool me Night Hawk. I know you are in here I can feel your presence."

A dark blue Pegasus with a dark greyish mane appeared in front of him. "My Lord, I have heard some rumours about Apocalypse and an unknown mare planning to escape from hell." Night Hawk said, "But these rumours are several days old."

"It seems that Equestria is again shortly before a new war. I hoped that it wouldn't turn out that bad." the golden alicorn said saddened, "Tell Shadow Hunter that the time has come. She should prepare the soldiers for war."

With these words the Pegasus left the room and delivered the message to Shadow Hunter.

Firebolt took out a scroll and a quill and began to write:

_The whole thing seems to turn out into the worst case. Rumours approached me that Apocalypse is the pony who plans to escape from hell. He might want to take revenge on you for banishing him. So be careful._

_ Firebolt_

He sealed the scroll and gave it Sparky to send it to Firestorm.

He went back and forth in front of the big map awaiting an answer. Finally Sparky burped and gave him the letter:

_It came even worse. I miss the jewel Trixie had found and with which she had attacked Ponyville. I think she might have smuggled it into hell while I banished her._

_ Firestorm_

He read the letter twice because he can't believe what his friend wrote him. Even after reading the letter a third time he can't believe it but he finally answered:

_I'll have some rooms prepared for you, your sisters, Dash and her friends. My base is the only place where they are safe. I hope you will all come._

_ Firebolt_

He sent the letter and called for Night Hawk to come into the conference room.

A couple of minutes later Night Hawk entered the room but this time he wasn't invisible. "You called for me, My Lord." He said while saluting.

"I have a special mission for you. You have to protect Firestorm without him noticing you." Firebolt ordered the Pegasus, "Any questions?"

"No, My Lord!" Night Hawk said before he turned invisible and left to accomplish his mission.

"I like this creepy guy. It's a very special talent that he has." Firebolt said to himself before he had a look at the clock above the door. It was nearly noon outside the base. He realized that he had stayed up all night.


	4. Entrance to Hell

**Chapter 4: Entrance to Hell**

Firebolt was asleep for a few hours as the horrified messenger entered the sleeping room, "We have news from hell, My Lord." He reported without noticing that he woke up the stallion, "The guards found a tunnel which leads to your old homeland in the north."

"Tell Shadow Hunter she shall have two soldiers stand by." Firebolt yawned while he stood up from his bed and fixed his messy mane, "I will meet them in ten minutes at the gates."

"I am on my way." The messenger said as he left the room.

Firebolt went down to the armory and take one of the helmets with the inbuilt radio and put on one of the high-tech armors. A dark greyish material covered him which would absorb most of the damage he would get. The armor protects his user from every known spell. He also took a combat knife and one of the personal defence weapons his chief engineer invented a couple of months ago. He checked his Equipment and left to meet the others.

At the meeting area he saw in the dark of the night two other alicorn stallions waiting for him. Both were covered by exact the same armor. "Good choice, Shadow Hunter." he thought while he gave the two stallions the details for their mission.

Before the three started Firebolt extinguished his mane for being more inconspicuous in the dark of the night. His mane and tail turned short and grey as ash.

Afterwards he spread out his large feather covered wings and jumped into the air to fly together with his companions in an unbelievable speed northwards. He folded down the protective goggles which were attached to his helmet.

Soon after they started they reached the snow-covered north of Equestria and later the border to his former home Nordheim.

"Spread out!" Firebolt yelled, "We have to find the entrance quickly!" "Affirmative!" he heard both of the soldiers yelling before they left the formation.

After about fifteen minutes of searching one of the two others reported that he found the tunnel and sent Firebolt the coordinates. "Guard the entrance until I sealed it! Nothing is authorized to leave hell through this exit." Firebolt yelled into the radio, "I will come as quick as possible."

"Affirmative!" he heard the voice out of the radio answering while he changed the directions towards the coordinates he received.

Shortly after Firebolt left Firestorm and the others arrived at the camp. Just in the moment when Firestorms hooves touched the ground Night Hawk turned visible. "Where were you coming from?" the frightened alicorn said.

"Firebolt has ordered me to protect you while you're outside of the base." the dark blue Pegasus smiled.

A light blue alicorn mare with blonde mane and golden streak in her blonde tail stepped towards the new arrivals. "Hello, I am Shadow Hunter, Firebolts second in Command."

"Where is he?" Firestorm asked.

"He left to seal the tunnel Apocalypse dug to escape from hell. He should be back in a few hours." the mare answered softly, "Come along! I will show you where you can sleep for the next couple of days."

She went back to the main building followed by the Princesses, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash. Only Firestorm and Night Hawk remained outside.

"So you had the order to protect me?" Firestorm asked, "But how could you protect me when you weren't with me?"

"That's simple." Night Hawk answered as he turned invisible.

"Where are you?"

"I am just behind you." He said while turning visible again.

"And what are you?" the Prince asked amazed.

"I am special." the blue stallion said as he fooled his opponent again.

"Seriously stop that! That's creepy!" Firestorm smirked as he realized that the Pegasus was again in his back.

He took a closer look at him but can't see any technology that could be the cause of the invisibility. He looked closer at his cutie mark a dotted shape of a pony.

"Let me guess your talent is turning invisible whenever you want."

"That's why I am one of the five non alicorns in Firebolts brigade."

"Come on!" they heard a mares voice calling, "You can talk tomorrow." They turned around and saw Shadow Hunter stepping towards them. "Come on. It's a bit cold outside. I don't want you to catch a cold. And Rainbow Dash is awaiting you in your room, Firestorm."


	5. Contact!

**Chapter 5: Contact!**

Soon he saw an area in the size of a small town where the snow was molten. In the center he spotted the entrance of the tunnel. He flew straight above the smoking hole and hovered there while he created a force field around himself.

Inside the force field Firebolt inflamed his mane and concentrated his magic in making a huge ball of liquid. As he gathered enough power he broke up the force field and sent the fireball through the tunnel. The enormous heat persuaded the walls of the tunnel to melt and seal it.

The ground was still glowing when Firebolt landed surrounded by a light haze of smoke. A bit exhausted he checked his equipment but couldn't find any damages except a few burn marks. "Our job is …" he started as a large beam hit his flank and catapulted him into the still molten earth behind him. He felt a piercing pain and saw a huge bleeding gash in his flank. "Damn! That must be a new one!" he yelled through gritted teeth, "Bring me this pony alive!"

The golden stallion tried to help himself out of the unpleasant situation. He saw a flimsy glowing in a nearby forest shortly before he got hit by another beam in the chest. "In the forest! Get him!" He shouted.

He groaned in pain as the third beam hit him from opposed direction. The flame of his mane got weaker and weaker until it died and Firebolt fell.

The two soldiers rushed towards the forest to find a unicorn with a black cloak firing beams at them. Both pulled out their combat knives and forced the unicorn into a hoof to hoof fight.

Meanwhile Apocalypse stepped besides Firebolts body. "You have failed. I closed the tunnel before your army could pass." the wounded Pony groaned in pain.

"Ha! My army was in Equestria the whole time, you fool." Apocalypse said as he shot another beam at the pony on the ground. Firebolt screamed in pain and his sight got blurred. The last he saw was the shape of Apocalypse.

"You will be my revenge." He said smirking to the lifeless body as he vanished.

The soldiers forced the unicorn during the battle into the corner of an ancient ruin. Finally when they thought they got the pony, it vanished. One of the two flew straight upwards and used his magic to locate the  
unicorn but couldn't find anypony except Firebolt within a few miles. "Have you located the target?" he heard from below. "No, we lost it." He answered, "I think we should return to Firebolt."

In the distance the two stallions saw the shape of their leader but something was strange about this sight. The shape wasn't moving. They galloped towards the body.

One of the two created a light ball to illuminate the scenery while the other one tried to check his vital functions. He opened one of Firebolts eyes but the iris showed no reflexes. "I can't detect any of his vital functions." He reported the other one before he started to dig the body out of the cooled down earth.

After he uncovered the body he lifted Firebolt on his back and said: "We have to bring him back to the medical station in the base."

Shadow Hunter returned to the control room. She went in front of the big screen on the front side of the room. She checked the status of Firebolt and his two companions. "It seems that they found the tunnel." she thought. "Tell Firestorm that Firebolt found the tunnel and is now going to seal It." she said to a messenger pony. The pony confirmed the order and left the room.

The mare turned around and screamed frightened. "You should not sneak up on me!" she said with a laugh after she calmed down.

"Sorry Ma'am," the dark blue Pegasus said with a smile on his face, "but you are so jumpy."

"Perhaps I am jumpy but I am still your boss." she answered while she knocked her hoof at his chest and grinned.

"So, how was the jour…" the mare began until she noticed the red flashing status indicator of Firebolt.

"What the …" she yelled and shoved Night Hawk away to get a better look at the screen. The status indicator showed no vital signs. "That must be an error! Check the transmission!" she yelled as everpony in the room showed signs of stress and panic. "Check the transmission!" she yelled again. A pony at a computer answered: "I can't locate any errors in the transmission. We receive all we need."

"But this means we've lost Firebolt." she said sadly. With her last hope she took the radio and spoke: "Firebolt can your hear me?" "…" "Can you hear me?" she repeated but still got no answer.

"Night Hawk fly out and find Firebolt!" she ordered.

"I am on my way." he yelled as he rushed outside the building. "Hang in there Firebolt! I am coming."

Night Hawk flew about five minutes as he detected two shapes at the horizon. When he came closer he recognized that the two ponies were the companions of Firebolt. He also realised that the two carried a body on their backs. As he looked closely he saw that the body was nopony else than Firebolt.

"What happened?" he yelled towards them.

"We got into an ambush after he closed the tunnel." one of the stallions reported, "He got hit four times. All four shots pierced his armor."

"But how could this be possible?" the upset Pegasus asked.

"We have no idea."


	6. Mourning

**Chapter 6: Mourning**

"Tell me what happened." Shadow Hunter ordered.

"After Firebolt closed the tunnel a unicorn opened fire at him. At first we didn't recognize that he was hit so we rushed towards the position of the target and forced him into a hoof to hoof fight but the unicorn escaped. As we returned we saw that he was hit several times and every shot pierced his armor. We tried to locate the other enemy but couldn't find him." one of the two stallions reported.

"Sounds as if Apocalypse used the Jewel of Power which could be the cause why his armor hasn't protected him." Firestorm mentioned.

"Why haven't you reported that you need support?" the mare wanted to know.

"The long distance radio was destroyed as we found him."

"We must calm down and show them that we are even without him capable of protecting Equestria." Shadow Hunter said, "Night Hawk, gather your scouts and search for those fools. They have messed with the wrong ponies."

"And you two," she said while she turned around to the soldiers, "go and guard Firebolt."

"Affirmative!" they confirmed and left the room.

"Hey," Firestorm began softly, "he's a tough guy. I am sure he will survive it. You don't have to worry about him." She nodded and left the room.

Around midday Shadow Hunter went to the medical station. She entered a room with a bed surrounded by medical equipment. On the bed she saw a pony with several bandaged wounds.

"He's still in a bad condition." a nurse said while leaving, "But he's alive."

The mare nodded sadly and went over to the bed. "I swear you I will find the ponies who did that to you and take revenge for you." she sobbed. She held his right front hoof as some tears dropped from her nose towards the bed and she began to cry. She felt a weak twitch in his hoof and looked up but saw only the still closed eyes. The sorrow in her grew and grew as it was at last so big that she pressed her head on the bed and cried even more until she was too exhausted and fell asleep.

An hour later Night Hawk went to the medical station after he had sent out his scouts. He saw two guards in front of Firebolts room. As he came nearer they saluted and opened the door for him. The Pegasus entered and saw Firebolt lying on his bed and the light blue mare besides him. She was half sitting on a chair and half lying on the bed while she snuggled her head on the stallions chest.

"Hey Shadow," he asked quietly, "are you asleep?" "It seems so." he thought after he received no answer. "I'll come back later." He whispered as he left the room.

Towards evening the mare woke up still holding Firebolts hoof. "Please don't leave me." She whispered into his ears, "I need you." She felt a tear running down her cheek. "I can't live without you."

Every evening for two weeks Shadow Hunter went to see Firebolt. She reported to him as usual even though he was still in a coma. The mare stayed for several hours, usually the whole night. It was a hard time for her. Every day she feared for him. Every day she hoped that he would wake up.

But on one evening she noticed a movement under his eyelids. She grabbed his hoof and felt a light pressure as he tried to move his hoof. She pressed the emergency button.

A few seconds later a nurse rushed into the room. "What happened?" she asked alarmed. "I think he is waking up." She obtained the answer from the alicorn mare.

The nurse checked the equipment around the bed. "You might be right but he is in a bad condition. I can't tell you how long he will be awake."

Shadow Hunter still kept his hoof and looked hopefully and smiling towards Firebolts face. Slowly and tired he opened his eyes. As he saw the mare a sort of a smile appeared on his face. He tried to speak but the air tube of the respirator in his mouth detained him.

Slow and carefully the nurse pulled the tube out of his throat. She took a smaller tube and attached it on his nostrils.

"W-What happened?" Firebolt said quietly and confused.

"You were in a coma for two weeks." The alicorn mare answered softly.

"W-Why does my body hurt like hell?" he groaned which caused the nurse to give him painkillers.

"You were wounded in battle as you got into an ambush. We almost lost you." Shadow Hunter explained. "I almost lost you." she added whispering.

He tried to smile and closed tired his eyes. "I gave him some painkillers but he needs to rest." The nurse said.


	7. Return of the Flame

**Chapter 7: Return of the Flame**

The next day Shadow Hunter went back to Firebolt but the room was empty. Terrified she rushed towards the nurses' room. One of the nurses saw her coming and stopped her. "Calm down. We took him to another room." The nurse comforted the mare. "We took him to the room at the end of that corridor on the left side." she said while pointing her hoof at one of the corridors.

Firebolt wasn't awake as she entered. She sat down on the chair besides the bed and grabbed his hoof. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Hey." He said weakly.

"Hey." she answered, "I brought you some flowers."

"Fire flowers, my favourite." He smiled as he saw the flowers.

"I heard you recovered amazing fast."

"Yeah. In the morning when the nurses brought me here they said that I may leave the station in a week." he yawned, "Damn I'm really tired although I slept two weeks long."

"Hey, I'll better let you sleep. I'll visit you later again." she said goodbye and left.

A week later Firebolt was allowed to leave the medical station. Just in that moment as he left the room, the mare came to visit him. "Hey." she greeted friendly and hugged him. "Hey." he answered smiling, "I was just on the way to my room. Do you want to attend me?"

"Sure. Should I support you" she asked sawing him limping.

"That would be nice." He answered and put his foreleg around her neck. Together they trotted towards the sleeping rooms. After about twenty minutes they reached Firebolts room. Shadow helped him through the door and into his bed. "Want to stay overnight?" he asked as Shadow got ready to leave which caused her to blush.

"Uhm… That's unexpected." She answered confused. "But if you want. I'll sleep on this chair."

"I think you misunderstood me." Firebolt said, nodding to the place besides him and smiled. The mare blushed again and lay besides the stallion.

She was almost asleep as she felt that Firebolt approached to her. She turned around and faced the stallion with a lovely smile on her face. "I love you." she whispered and watched the sleeping stallion until she finally fell asleep.

In the next morning Night Hawk rushed into the room. "Shadow Hunter is missing." He reported.

"W-What?" the mare yawned and looked confused to the door.

"What are you doing in Firebolts room?" the upset Pegasus asked.

"Well, it's a long story." She answered blushing.

"And where is Firebolt?" he asked now a bit confused.

"I don't know. You just wake me up."

Just at that moment Firebolt appeared besides the bed. He looked confused to Night Hawk as he recognized his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to report you that Shadow was missing." The Pegasus answered. "But where were you?"

"It seems that you found her." Firebolt answered grinning. "I went outside the base to collect some ingredients for an ointment."

"But you are still not allowed to leave the base alone!" the mare said worried.

"I wasn't alone. I took one of my soldiers with me." Firebolt answered.

"You could have just asked me to collect these ingredients." Night Hawk said concerned.


	8. Capture

**Chapter 8: Capture**

It was about midday when Shadow entered the control room together with Firebolt. As soon as the ponies in the room recognized him the sad atmosphere lightened up.

"Welcome back!" Firebolt heard a pony saying at the end of the room saying. He identified the pony as the chief of the control room team.

"Well. Tell me what has happened during my absence."

"Not much. We tried to find your attackers but haven't found any tracks." The chief reported.

"I think you should search a bit more in the South. I remember that Apocalypse said something about Zebrica and Trixie." Firebolt said.

"What would Trixie want to do in Zebrica?" The chief answered confused.

"I don't know but it should be easy to find a pony between zebras." He smiled. "Night Hawk gather your scouts, find and bring her to me."

"Affirmative. I'm on my way." Night Hawk answered before he left the room.

"It's time to kick some ass." Firebolt said as he also left the room.

Two days later Night Hawk arrived together with his four scouts the border to Zebrica. "Spread out and locate her and send me the coordinates. Don't attack her." He ordered. "

"Affirmative!" he heard the others calling as he decreased his altitude.

"We'll find you." The Pegasus said through gritted teeth. "You'll get your punishment."

He landed in the town beneath him. The town had the size of half of Ponyville. The only sign of life he recognized was a disappearing shape behind a clay hut. He dashed towards the hut and jumped over it. "Stop!" he yelled while landing. The Zebra stopped and turned fearfully around. "W-W-What do y-you w-want from m-me?" it spluttered in fear.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Night Hawk tried to calm the zebra. "Have you seen a blue unicorn passing the town?

"Y-Yes. It w-went westwards" the still frightened zebra answered.

"Thank you." He said as he left.

In the fourth town Night Hawk finally got the answer he wanted. He had reached the town where Trixie stayed. An hour after he had sent the message four ponies arrived.

"I've located her in the local tavern. Corporal, you have to preclude her from performing magic without her noticing it. I'll steal the jewel of power. The other three of you will capture her when I give the sign. Got that?" He instructed the scouts.

"Copy that!" The four scouts answered in unison.

The tavern, a big hut made out of clay with small glassless windows was the center of the town. Night Hawk flew over to the building and turned himself invisible. Fortunately the door was open which allowed him to enter the tavern unseen. He found himself in a loud and large room with lots of tables in it and left beside the entrance was a wooden bar. He saw several zebras sitting at the tables or on the bar having a drink. Between two zebras he spotted a pony with a black cloak, only a little piece of the pale blue tail was peeking out from under the cloak. He sneaked towards the pony and saw her light blue coat as she grabbed her cup. "I found you." He thought and watched her body to locate the jewel. He couldn't spot any sign of the jewel so he decided to take another way. The Pegasus turned visible again and grabbed the next zebra he could find. "Where's my money?" He yelled.

"I-I don't know what you want f-from me." The zebra answered before Night Hawk pushed at the pony. He stepped towards the mare and helped her up. "Sorry, I haven't seen you." He said as he noticed that his plan was successful.

"Sorry, I have just overreacted as I recognized that you're the wrong zebra." He apologized to the zebra.

"You're looking for a special zebra, right?" The mare asked inquisitive.

"Yes, it owes me a lot of money." The Pegasus answered.

"Maybe I could help you." She said smiling "Come I'll help you find it."

"Thanks." He said and grabbed the jewel as she stepped towards the exit.

"Are you coming?" She said turning around.

"Yes." He answered joining up to her.

"So, what can you tell me about this zebra?" Trixie asked stepping towards the exit.

"It owes me a lot of money and I think it's called Zed." He told her while they reached the door and stepped outside.

"What a coincident. I know a zebra called Zed." She said as Night Hawk gave his scouts the sign.

A force field appeared around the wondering mare. She tried to break through the field but the spell she used glanced off. Hectically she searched her mane for the jewel but couldn'tt find it.

"Are you looking for this?" The Pegasus asked with a smirk while showing her the glowing purple gem.

"W-What? ..." She started doubtfully "W-Who are you?"

"I'm just the pony which captured you." He answered smiling. "Firebolt wanted to see you."

"What? He's still alive?" The mare asked upset.

"Bring her to the base." The Pegasus ordered.


	9. Blood Rage

**Chapter 9: Blood Rage**

Three days later the prisoner transport reached the base in the middle of the night. Trixie was still unconscious in the floating force field bubble.

"Bring her down to level five." Night Hawk said to the scouts.

Night Hawk entered Firebolts room and found his leader sleeping. His wounds were almost healed, only one little bandage around his flank remained.

"We brought Trixie to the interrogation room in level five." He reported.

Firebolt awoke and yawned. "Thanks. I'll come in a couple of minutes."

The Pegasus left the room and went down to the captured mare

Trixie opened slowly her eyes, winked and saw a bright light in front of her. She tried to put her hoof between her eyes and the blinding light but she couldn't. She looked around and found herself fixed on a table in a dark grey room. The room had no other light source than the lamp above her. She turned her head to the left and spotted a little table beside her. The bloodstained instruments of torture let her panic.

She became even more frightened when the door opened and a pony entered the room. The mare tried to catch a glimpse but the only thing she saw was the shape of an alicorn. "W-Who are y-you?" she stuttered scared.

"Just somepony you've had better killed." The alicorn answered mockingly and stepped into the light. She was paralyzed in fear as she identified her opponent. "F-F-Firebolt?" was the only thing she could say out of fear.

He stepped towards the little table and looked at the tools. "Hmm … How should I start?" He thought aloud and took a saw.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Trixie asked scared.

"Just take my revenge." Firebolt answered smirking. He bent over her head and looked into her eyes as he positioned the saw on her horn.

"Wait!" she cried as he started to cut off her horn.

"Why should I?" he answered still facing the mare.

"I-I'm sorry for attacking you b-but please let me keep my horn." She whimpered.

"You don't need it anymore." Firebolt answered as the color of his iris changed from a deep blue to blood red.

"A-Ap…" She started before Firebolt put his hoof at her mouth.

"Stop talking." He said smiling and calmly as he duct-taped her mouth.

Tears were running down her cheeks while he cut off her horn. She panicked as she saw Firebolt laying the saw aside and took a small knife with curved blade. The mare groaned in pain as he sliced her left foreleg.

"Too painful?" he asked smirking and injected her some painkillers as she nodded. He continued with the other foreleg. The blood spluttered as he cut an artery.

Firebolt changed the knife with the big hammer which leaned at the table.

"That could hurt a little." He said as he swung the hammer at her right hindleg. As the Hammer hit he heard the bones cracking.

The mare screamed in pain. "S-Stop it!" she tried to yell through gritted teeth.

"What?" Firebolt asked as he ripped off the tape.

"Stop it!" Trixie whined.

"You're really begging for your life." He smirked and swung the hammer again. The hammer hit her chest which caused her to spit masses of blood. She prepared for the next impact but it didn't came. Trixie looked around but the only thing she could recognize was her view getting blurred. She felt her will to live leaving her. "Where are you?" she groaned.

"I'm right over here." Firebolt said as he swung the hammer a last time.

The last thing Trixie saw before she passed away was the hammerhead dashing towards her face. The hammer shattered her skull as he hit it. Blood splattered at the ground, the walls and even at Firebolt.

The color of his eyes went back to the deep blue. Confused he looked around and at the slaughtered Trixie. "W-What have I done?" He stuttered suddenly full of doubt.

Night Hawk waited in front of the interrogation room. A few minutes before he had heard the mare's screaming but now he only heard the silence of the night. The door opened and he saw the bloodstained Stallion stepping outside the room.

"What happened?" The Pegasus asked astonished.

"I lost control." Firebolt answered sadly. "It seems that I have got into blood frenzy."


	10. Treachery

**Chapter 10: Treachery**

Firestorm entered his room with Rainbow Dash. As he switched the light on he saw Firebolt standing next to the bed. He wore a full body armor, the helmet carrying in one hoof. "W-What are you doing here?" the blonde stallion asked confused.

"Traitor!" the armored pony said through gritted teeth. "You gave Trixie the gem of Power before you banished her! You helped Apocalypse to escape!"

"What?" both of his opponents answered doubtfully in unison. "What should I have done?" Firestorm asked doubtful and confused.

"You were the reason why they almost killed me!" Firebolt yelled. He put on his helmet and the oculars began to glow reddish. "You have a single opportunity to go." He said with a demonic voice while pointing on Rainbow."

She looked at Firestorm and heard him saying: "Go. It's not your fight."

"No way! I am not for nothing the Element of Loyalty." She answered.

"Wrong decision!" Firebolt laughed as heavy metal bars shut down and closed the exit. He charged towards firestorm and smashed him into the wall. Firestorm heard Rainbow Dash screaming his name. She dashed towards the armored stallion but realized far too late that he raised his hoof to fend her attack. The hoof hit her chest and she heard several of her ribs break. She fell on her back and tried to crawl away but Firebolt stepped on her tail.

The black aura appeared around Firestorms horn as he shot one of his lethal magic spells at his enemy but the spell missed and destroyed the bed instead. "You don't need it anymore." The golden alicorn smiled evilly under his helmet and charged once more at Firestorm as he recognized that vine like objects crept around his legs.

Firestorm was surprised as he saw that his spell didn't stop his enemy or at least slows him down. He tried to dodge but it was too late. Firebolt crashed unbraked into him. The blonde stallion spit out some blood at his opponents' helmet and groaned in pain.

Rainbow Dash sneaked up on Firebolt and tried to kick off his helmet. She hit him but the helmet was still on his head. He turned around and rammed his hoof into her chest. She screamed in pain and spit blood at him and passed away. He grabbed the lifeless body and threw her out of his way.

Firestorm raced to Rainbow but got stopped half way. He tried to shove Firebolt out of his way but the stallion swung his hoof and broke both of Firestorms front legs. Afterwards he rammed his armored hoof in his chest.

Firestorm screamed in pain and heard several of his ribs breaking. His body hurt like hell and the pain made him unable to move.

"That must be enough." He heard a demonic voice laughing. He saw Firebolt falling down and a figure appearing next to him. "Finally I got my revenge." The figure laughed evilly.

"Apocalypse?" Firestorm asked half confused and half doubting.

"Who else?" Apocalypse answered "You don't know how strong your friend really is. It took me a while to take possession of him but he is the only pony who is strong enough to beat you."

Behind Apocalypse he saw Firebolt waking up.

"You may got your revenge but you won't be able to savor it long enough." Firestorm said groaning in pain.

"You fool! You can't stop me! You are almost dead just like your little rainbow maned friend."

Firebolt opened his eyes slowly and found himself covered in a full body armor in a totally destroyed room. He heard Firestorm talking with another him unknown pony. He turned his head towards the source and saw his friend lying wounded in front of the other pony. He demounted the cover of his horn and charged towards Apocalypse creating a small plasmaball at the top of his horn.

Just as Apocalypse raised his hoof to give Firestorm the deathblow, Firebolt rammed his horn in Apocalypses flank. Apocalypse screamed in pain as he felt his body burning innerly. He turned around and was surprised to see Firebolt. "Y-You? ... You should be unconscious for an hour!" he screamed.

The plasmaball burned his way through the body and left a big hole in Apocalypse as he fell to the ground and cooled down.

"You messed with the wrong Ponies!" Firebolt said as Apocalypse passed away.

"What happened?" he asked Firestorm. But the only answer he got was: "Rainbow!" He looked around and found a body. He ran towards the body and identified it as Rainbows body. Her head laid in a pool of blood and blood dripped out of her mouth. He grabbed her and ran to the exit but it was still blocked. He laid her behind the destroyed bed and went to Firebolt. Also his body he laid behind the bed.

Firebolt created a fireball and shot it towards the door but nothing happened "Come on!" he said despaired and shot a plasmaball at the door. The metal bars began to glow. He repeated his attack until the hole in the door was big enough. He returned to the bed and grabbed Rainbow Dash. He damned himself for not allowing teleportation inside the base. He put the body in the elevator and went back to rescue Firestorm but he realized that Rainbow won't make it when he returned. So he entered the elevator and brought her to the medical station. "What happened?" the nurses asked upset but he can't tell them what happened. He laid the body on a stretcher and left the station.

Firebolt chased back to Firestorm. He grabbed the body and carried him to the elevator. "She is safe. But she is in a bad condition." He told the unconscious stallion.


	11. Revival

**Chapter11: Revival**

It was a cold night outside the base when Firestorm awoke from his coma. The first pony he saw was a nurse who immediately left the room when she noticed him stirring. A few moments later Firebolt entered the room and stepped towards the bed, though he made sure to keep a safe distance to it. "Thank godness, you're awake. We've already feared the worst."

"You!" Firestorm exclaimed, failing to hide his fury. "Come closer."

Firebolt stepped two steps forward.

"I said, closer."

The golden stallion stepped up to the edge of the bed and smiled. "I'm-" He began, but Firestorm cut him off as he punched him right into the face. As the hoof hit his face he bit his tongue and tasted the flavour of his own blood. He slugged it down but a few drops dripped through his lips and dropped upon the bed. Firebolt had expected a reaction like this – only not so powerful. He spat out the remaining blood and chuckled dryly. "I suppose I deserved it. But could you let me finish next time before you punch me? I was going to tell you that I'm glad that I rescued you in time."

"You rescued me?" Firestorm aske – the anger in his voice was now mixed with confusion. "No, No, No. You are the pony who killed me almost!"

"Let me explain." Firebolt answered calmly. "Apocalypse took control over my body when I was unconscious. He used me to weaken you. I tried to stop him but he imprisoned my mind within my own body. There was nothing I could do but watch."

Firestorm tried again to punch him but, this time, he missed. Flailing with his forelimbs he tried to regain his balance. "Do you need any help?" Firebolt asked, grinning over the antics of the other stallion.

"Don't bother!" he shot back, again striking out at the stallion. "Tell me what happened to Rainbow."

"I will, but only if you accept my apology first."

"If she survived I may consider that, if not, I'll hold you responsible for her death and kill you." He answered scowling.

"Fair enough, I think. You'll be glad to hear that she's alive but her condition is rather bad." Firebolt said.

Firestorm let the information sink in, his eyes cast downward as he did so. After a few moments of uneasy silence he spoke again. "Apology temporarily accepted. So tell me, how come that you were able to rescue us?" Firestorm asked, truly curious.

"Don't you remember that Apocalypse left my body to finish you off?"

"No, not really." He answered.

"Well. I woke up the moment Apocalypse was about to kill you. I lunged at him, rammed my horn into his flank and created a plasmaball inside his body. It's a quite an unpleasant death." Firebolt told his wounded friend. "After this, I was going to save you but you turned down my help. The only thing you managed to get out before you went unconscious was Rainbow's name. I went searching for her and brought her to the medical station. After that I did the same with you."

"Where is she now?!" Firestorm asked worriedly.

"She's in the room next to you. But she's still in a coma." He answered calm.

"Can I see her?"

"The doctor said you have to stay in bed for at least two more days." The stallion said hortatively. "But if she'll wake up in this period I'm sure that they will make an exception." He added chuckling.

A few weeks later Firestorm waited in Rainbow Dash's room for her to wake up. As he noticed the slow movements of her eyes he grabbed her hoof. "She's waking up." He called out and two nurses entered the room. He bent down and whispered in hear ear, "I missed you."

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she saw the stallion next to her. "W-Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the medical station." He answered in a soothing voice. "There's somepony who wants to talk to you. But, please, don't freak out"

"So, who is it?"

Firestorm stepped aside and allowed Firebolt into Rainbow's field of vision. As soon as the polychromatic Pegasus saw the golden stallion she screamed, "What is this backstabber doing here?"

"Easy now. He's the pony who saved your live." Firestorm tried to calm her.

"No! He's the one who attacked us!" She screamed in panic.

"Let him explain." He soothed her. "He's not the evil one."

"Not the evil one?!" She asked incredulously. "He lured us to come here and when we felt save he deviously attacked us!"

"It wasn't really me who attacked you. Look. Apocalypse took control of my body to take revenge on Firestorm."

"And you idiot actually believe this story?" She asked Firestorm. "Do you really trust him just like that?"

"I can understand that you're angry. But why do you think both of you are still alive? Apocalypse was going to finish you off." Firebolt explained. "I killed him before he could do it."

"Get him out!" Rainbow hissed.

"You better leave now." Firestorm said to Firebolt who nodded and turned away without another word.

"You shouldn't trust him." She mumbled as the stallion had left the room.

"Dashie, listen! I believe him because I saw the remains of Apocalypse's body." Firestorm reasoned. "Can you tell me why we're still alive if he really wanted to kill us?"

"I-I can't, but…"

"No buts." He interrupted her. "He's our friend, not our foe."

"Why hasn't he resisted Apocalypse?" She asked.

"He tried to but Apocalypse was too strong." Firestorm answered. "He's really sorry for what Apocalypse has done but it really isn't his fault. True, he can't make it undone, but he's trying his best to make up for it."

Firestorm went to the door and calling the stallion back in. Firebolt trotted to the bed, smiling genuinely. "I'm Sorry." He apologized, his tone nothing but sincere. He got ready to leave as the mare hindered him. "Wait!" She said a bit smiling. "Come closer to me."

The stallion got closer to her and Rainbow hold him with one hoof while she cuffed him with the other. "That was for almost killing me." The mare cuffed him again. "And that was for almost killing Firestorm." She released him and began to giggle.

"I might deserve it." Firebolt smiled and left the room to let the two ponies to themselves.

"I hope he isn't offended." She smiled and groaned as she tried to turn to Firestorm.

"I'm sure he isn't." Firestorm said softly.

**The End**


End file.
